Chase
by Sable Supernova
Summary: Pollux Black knew that Irma Crabbe was the one. He just had to pluck up the courage to do something about it.


_Written for Hopscotch at Hogwarts, for the prompts 'quidditch' and 'fire'._

 _Also written for the Adoption Challenge at HPFC for Pollux Black._

 _Words: 737_

* * *

 **Chase**

The wind tugged at his hair as he raced around the Quidditch pitch, watching closely as Gryffindor's Beaters circled Irma Crabbe. He flew below her, ready for her to drop the Quaffle into his waiting arms. As one of the Gryffindor Beaters took aim, Pollux risked a glance behind. _Where was Bullstrode?_ Without warning, the Slytherin Beater came zooming past him from below, directly into the line of the Bludger, sending it flying straight back into the face of Betram, the Gryffindor.

As the Beater fell from his broom, red and orange robes fluttering around him like fire, he couldn't help but smile. _Merlin,_ he thought, _we're good._

He flew over into a better position beside Irma, and the pair began passing the Quaffle between them, putting the Beaters off while the Chasers tried to interrupt their flow. They were no match. As Pollux glanced over at the raven haired beauty, he knew they had a harmony Gryffindor couldn't hope to match. Now if only he could…

 _Head in the game, Pollux_ , he told himself, knowing where his thoughts could so quickly lead him when around Irma Crabbe.

As Irma threw the Quaffle through the centre hoop, right in between the Keeper's waiting hand, Pollux risked a glance up to, the Seeker, and knew they had this game in the bag.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, celebrations were gorged in decadence. They'd managed to source some well-aged wine and small trifles and canopés. The Quidditch Team sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by their adoring fans and housemates.

His sister, Cassiopeia, sat to his right besides their cousin, Callidora. The two girls were giggling fools, of course, but he adored them all the same. Cassiopeia was hoping to follow in her brother's footsteps next year, once he had left, and take his vacant Chaser position. Pollux was certain his sister didn't have the skill, but he wouldn't let her know.

Pollux was far more interested in his fellow Chaser, Irma Crabbe, sat on the chair to his left. He eyed her as she relaxed with a glass of deep red wine, casually glancing over their teammates.

"I propose a toast," their Seeker and Captain, Aidan Carrow, announced, holding his glass up high. "While I did, of course, capture the coveted Snitch, the match would not have been ours without the superb cooperation of our very own Chasers, Irma and Pollux. To Irma and Pollux." A raucous of cheers and 'hear, hear!' met the pair, and Pollux didn't think he'd ever been happier. Irma and Pollux had a ring to it, he thought.

* * *

Pollux stepped outside to light his cigar and cool off a little, feeling slightly hazy around the edges, when he noticed he was not alone.

"You played well today," Irma commented, smiling at him with full, red lips.

"So did you," he replied, placing his free hand in his pocket as he turned to face her.

 _Merlin's beard, she's beautiful._

"It's a shame that was our last match, isn't it?" she asked, turning to admire the stars. "I rather enjoy playing with you."

Silence descended between them as he let words go unsaid, knowing he would only muddle them up.

"Which one is you again?" she asked.

Pollux moved to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder to find Gemini, bright in the dark night's sky, and him. His star.

"There, in Gemini. Apparently, I'm a twin," he noted with a dry laugh.

"Twins have a oneness, don't they? A kindred spirit they've known since birth, always there beside them. I always wanted a twin," she commented, turning to look at him.

Now they were face to face, Pollux was extremely aware of how little space there was between them.

"There's something to be said for having someone, always beside you, knowing you completely," he said. He wasn't even sure himself if he was talking about Gemini, or the bright blue eyes that fixed on him.

"There is," she agreed.

Silence once more as Pollux thought over his next words.

"Marry me," he said, wondering if he'd had too much to drink.

"I thought Gryffindors were the brave ones," she laughed.

"I mean it, damn it. Marry me."

Her smile faded as she looked at him with a hard, calculating expression. Pollux began to wonder if he'd read the signs all wrong until he heard her next word.

"Yes."


End file.
